He came back
by Awesomeali5291
Summary: What happens when Percy leaves Goode High school and comes back two years later? What will happen? well, Break ups, High school drama and much more! Will Annabeth be able to forgive Percy from leaving her? And what happens when the gods find out about the Demi-gods' relationships? Better than it sounds. Percabeth, Tratie, Beckelina and others!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Him again

Annabeth POV

"Hey Wise Girl, I have to tell you something…" Percy whispered. "What is it? You can tell me anything." I said looking up from my book. It was a nice and sunny day outside Goode High school and it was the day before I would enter the 8th grade. I was looking at ideas for decorating Olympus. "Something happened s-so I-I've got to go and leave the school." I dropped my book. I could not believe what I had just heard. "I-I'm sorry what!" I practically screamed. "I'm really sorry, but I promise, I will see you again." He replied. We just sat there under the oak tree before his mom picked him up. "Come on Percy! We have to go!" Sally yelled. I gave him one last kiss as he bounded off.

"Annabeth, oh Annabeth! Stop daydreaming!" My friend Kaycie screamed. I snapped out of my flashback. "Are you still dreaming of that 'boyfriend' you had?" Maya asked. They didn't believe that I had a boyfriend. Why? Because they came after Percy left. I started picking at my food not acting hungry."Oh, hey by the way, I hear that there is this new guy and he is reaaalllly hot. Why don't you ask him out?" Maya said. I sighed looking up from my food. "I told you, I already have a boyfriend!" I answered. "Riiiiight." Kaycie muttered. Anyways, the minute the school bell rang, I decided that I would run to Greek class. I know it's odd that we have Greek, but it helps since some demi-gods such as Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Beckendorf go to school here. Plus, our teacher was Mr. Brunner (Chiron).

I decided to just take a seat next to Katie just as Mr. Brunner started to speak. "Okay class, today we are going to welcome a new student and I think some people might know him." He eyed us demi-gods which made me suspicious. "Please welcome Mr. Percy Jackson." At that moment he entered. The boy who had been my best friend, the boy who had been by my side and the boy who had left me in 8th grade. Girls were squealing and the boys were glaring. I glanced at Silena and Katie who had been looking at me nervously. I saw him walking towards me and his next move really surprised me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I saw her. The most beautiful girl in the world. Annabeth Chase. We have been separated for two years now and I was wondering if she forgave me for leaving her. She was trying not to look up and I decided to get her attention. I walked over to her seat and sat on top of her table. Everyone gasped. "What was that for!" She screamed. "This." I said. I cupped my hands over her face and gave her a kiss. She pushed me away. I was shocked. My girlfriend had just pushed me away. "What's wrong? You haven't answered my calls emails and texts, now my girlfriend won't kiss me?" I questioned. "Perseus Jackson, you know exactly what's wrong! You left me in 8th grade without a warning. Nothing. In 6th grade, you promised you would always be by me and then you left. And whoever said that I am still your girlfriend, well they're wrong. I HATE you!" she screamed. I was in shock. "B-But I really am sorry P-please…" I stuttered. "No Percy, enough. Mr. Brunner, may I please be excused?" she asked. "Of course" He said. With that, she walked out leaving me dumbfounded.

"Well then, continue with the welcome." Travis yelled. All my old friends welcomed me and whispered stuff about Olympus. I was having a great time until a girl walked up to me. "Well hunny, why don't you and I go out sometime? My name is Taylor." She whispered. I knew I hated this girl immediately. She reminded me of Drew back at camp.

Ever heard of the statement 'saved by the bell'? Well, that is what happened to me. The bell had rung and I sprinted out as fast as I could. I looked at my schedule and next class was History. Great… I hated history of anything! I kept on running until I smashed into someone. "Woah Perce! Slow down there. The speed limit here is probably about 10 mph." It was my friend Beckendorf. Behind him were the rest except well… Annabeth.

"So are you okay with Annabeth? I mean she's probably just in shock." Katie said. I nodded the bad memory zapping back. "Percabeth shall prevail!" The Barbie voice of Silena squealed. Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite but she isn't as girly. "Percabeth?" I questioned. "Yes! Percabeth! Your couple name!" She squealed even more. Wow I was only gone for about two years!

History was the worst. My ADHD was acting up and I was fiddling with Riptide, my sword-pen. I was worried I would fiddle with it so much that it would open up! Still no sign of Annabeth. It really wasn't like her to miss a class. She was a daughter of Athena after all. When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and went outside to look for her. I looked everywhere.

Eventually, I went outside to get some fresh air. As I stood outside, I heard sobbing. I turned around the corner to see a teary eyed Annabeth, clutching onto something. Something I could not identify. She looked up and I ducked for her not to see me. I got a closer look at the object. Then, I realized what it really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked and I saw what it was. It was the celestial bronze dagger that I had gotten her for her birthday at the end of 6th grade. I had it specially made for her and I also had her name carved onto the handle. I gasped. Apparently, she heard and she pointed her dagger at me. "Whoa there! Don't kill me!" I yelled putting my hands in front of me. "What do you want Percy?" she asked lowering her dagger. She usually calls me Seaweed Brain, so I knew she was mad. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry okay?"I said, well more asked. "No Percy. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me. Why would you think that I would still be your girlfriend after you left me with no warning?" I thought about it. I really wanted to get her back. RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! The bell rang for Summer break. "I'm going." She said sternly. I watched her walk off and suddenly, a light bulb light up inside my head. I had a plan.

1 hour later

What have I gotten myself into! I was being dragged around the mall by Silena while the guys were laughing their heads off. You see, I had asked Silena how I could impress Annabeth. I had lots of options since we all were going to Camp Half-Blood for summer. "Hey Perce! Nice pink flowers looover boy!" Connor yelled. I looked down and there were definitely a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates in my hand. "Okay, just give her these on the beach at camp and we'll see what happens okay?" Silena said. "Oh and make yourself look nice alright?" Katie added. "Thanks guys and see you at camp okay?" I yelled. And with that, I sprinted to my car.

On Olympus

"I told you, olive trees are better!" Athena screamed.

"No they're not!" Poseidon pouted.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Barnacle beard!"

"Owl head!"

"Shut uuuupppp!" boomed Zeus. "Anyways, we are gathered for this meeting be- Aphrodite, what are you watching?"

"Percy just bought Annabeth chocolates and flowers!" she squealed.

"Just like his Dad. A hopeless case." Athena added.

"At least I can love someone!" Poseidon argued.

"You take that back!"

"Owl head"

"Barnacle beard"

Zeus sighed. Just another day on Olympus.

**A.N: I know, not my best but please review! I promise it will get better. I'll keep updating if I get more than 10 reviews**** any other ideas what might happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was holding on to the flowers as I reached Camp half-blood. It was a nice summer morning and I would have enjoyed it… well, if I wasn't to busy freaking out. I don't know why I was freaking out, I mean, I've done this a lot. I guess it's just when I give them to Annabeth I'm just really scared of what she is going to say. I know… I know, Percy Jackson, the boy who defeated Ares when he was twelve, the same boy who brought back the lightning bolt and the same boy who escaped from the underworld is afraid of his best friend. Seriously, you do not want to make Annabeth when she's mad.

I walked through the camp border and gripping the flowers behind my back like it depended on my life. Suddenly, "Yo Perce! I didn't know that you were coming!" The voice of Travis yelled.

"Stupid! He told us that at the mall remember!" Katie reminded him. "Oh, Yeah." Travis said. He blushed. These two could seriously become a couple someday if they stop fighting for once. "Wait a minute, you guys aren't trying to kill each other!" I realized. They both started to look away. Same old summer camp. "Oh! By the way, where's Annabeth? I've got the flowers but the chocolates kind of melted in the car." I asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! She's training in the sword arena." And that was when both of them left looking awkward. They are so hiding something.

I slowly walked over to the sword arena and there I saw her. She was dressed in her battle armor and she was wearing denim shorts and her camp t-shirt. She had her curly blonde hair tied up into a tight ponytail and she was stabbing and cutting up dummies. Shoot. I have a feeling she's still mad. Lots of people were eying me as if I was crazy to disturb her. The twelve year old acted so natural it was hard to believe that they were new! I tapped her on her shoulder and unfortunately, she had her knife with her.

She turned around at like the speed of light or something and pointer her dagger straight at my throat. I gulped as she put her knife down. "What do you want Percy?" She said glaring at me as if she was trying to figure out how to kill me. "Umm, I just wanted to give you these." I handed her the flowers and I saw her glare soften a teeny tiny bit. "Don't think that I forgive you because of flowers. I want to kill you but I won't." she said harshly. She walked away and I just stood there like a complete idiot. Reminder, I should never get her mad when she is holding a knife… I need more help to get her back.

Annabeth's POV

Flowers? Seriously, Flowers? I mean how cheesy is that? I hate him! As I stormed back to my cabin, Silena just happened to pass by me. "Hey Annabeth! How's it going with you and Percy?" she asked. I looked had her and said, "Umm, It's going horrible. I mean he just leaves and comes back giving me flowers to win me back!" Silena shook her head as if thinking that she should do something important about this. I left her and walked into my cabin. "Awww! Annabeth has a new boyfriend!" Alyssa my new half-sister squealed. Seriously, she could be a daughter of Aphrodite. "No Alyssa, it's just that thing Percy." I said Percy as if he was a disease. I saw her face as she walked out of the cabin. She is so planning something. I flopped down onto my bed and threw the flowers on my desk. I could never forgive him could I?

On Olympus:

"OMG! Why can't Annie just say yes!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Because Aphrodite, Percy is just as much of a sea spawn as his father over there." Athena pointed at Poseidon.

"I heard that you know!" He yelled.

"I know!"

"Take it back then." Poseidon pouted like a five year old.

"Nope… Rather not."

"Awww! Pothena!" Aphrodite screeched.

"What's Pothena?" They both asked.

"Your couple name duh!"

Their eyes widened. "What!"

"No, just no Aphy ok? I would never even touch that well, thing!" Athena yelled swinging her hands around. Poseidon nodded quickly.

"Fine, but Athena, You have a spider by your leg." Aphrodite yelled. "What! Where! Kill it Kill it Kill it" Athena screamed. She was so scared that she didn't realize she had jumped on Poseidon's back like a little girl on her dad. "Umm Athena, there's no spider." Poseidon said uncertainly. "Just check! Pleeeaaasse!"

"Okay, but can you please get off my back?"

"Oh, sorry" they both blushed as Poseidon checked.

"Yup, no spider…"

"Uggghhhh that stupid Aphrodite!" Athena chased after Aphrodite completely forgetting about Poseidon and how she could just teleport away. "She totally likes me…" Poseidon sighed. He poofed away to his temple leaving a strong sea water scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I stormed into my cabin and collapsed onto my bed. How could I get Annabeth back? Just then, Silena stormed into my cabin. "Gods Jackson! You messed up again?!" She screamed. "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, I just need one more chance to prove it to her!" I yelled mocking her. She nodded her head as if trying to understand my lonely self. "Travis is getting Ka-." Silena said before being interrupted.

"Travis frikin' Stoll! Put me down this instant! I mean you farted!" The voice of Katie Gardner screamed. I looked to see Travis sweating like crazy and Katie slung over his shoulder. "Don't try to force her to do anything EVER again." He whispered. When he put her down, she was as red as a tomato. "Guys, we're here to help me right?" I asked. Silena nodded. There was an awkward silence in the room until a shriek was heard. "OMG! Tonight's the fireworks right?! Well why don't you do something there?" Silena yelled. For a second, I was completely confused. Then, an idea struck me like a lightning bolt. "Guys, I have an idea but I need the help of you Travis, Conner, and Nico." I said. Tonight I was sure I would get her back.

Annabeth's POV

The fireworks was in one hour and I was still getting ready. My dress was a gray knee length dress with a one sided sleeve. I had my hair down and had on a pair of silver owl earrings. I put on by ballet flats and walked outside. There, I met Silena and Katie. "OMG! Annabeth you look amazing, Percy would flip!" Silena screamed. "Thanks Silena…" I mumbled. I actually kinda miss him. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him all day. STOMP! Chiron's hoof stomped against the pavement and everyone grew silent. "Everyone, tonight is the fireworks, but we have a special performance first. Please welcome Percy, Travis, Connor and Nico!" he yelled. Wait what? They were going to sing? Suddenly, the curtains opened revealing the guys all wearing Vans, jeans and green button up shirts. There was a big screen above them. "Thanks everybody, this is for someone that I really like and same as for Travis…" Percy announced. Suddenly, the music started and a picture of me and Percy the first time we met popped up. (The one in the infirmary when I told him that he drooled in his sleep.)

Percy

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

(Picture of me in my armour)

Nico

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

(Me in a dress at thirteen years old)

All

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

(Picture of me and Percy blushing at fourteen years old)

Connor

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

Travis

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

(Me hugging him at fourteen years old)

Percy

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

(Me saying yes to be his girlfriend at fifteen)

Percy

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

(Us underwater)

[All]

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry:] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh,

Percy

That's what makes you beautiful

(Us kissing at sixteen)

By the end of the song, I was tearing up and being pushed onto the stage. When I was on stage, Percy walked up to me holding something. "Umm, I just wanted to say that I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. I looked up to see fireworks saying 'SORRY ANNABETH' I was so happy that I jumped into his arms. "Yes, I forgive you, I really do." I said. The crowd burst into cheers. He kissed me on the lips. The salty taste that I loved. When we broke apart, he gave me something in a cloth. I unwrapped it and gasped. It was the bracelet he gave me when we were twelve. Best night ever…

Percy's POV

I got her! I really got her! I looked behind Annabeth to see Katie pecking Travis on the lips. I smirked. Best night ever!

On Olympus:

"OMG! That was the sweetest thing ever!" Aphrodite screeched. Meanwhile, Poseidon and Athena were arguing. "She deserves better!" Athena yelled. "No, he does!" Poseidon yelled back. "Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!" by this time, they were close enough to kissing.

"Yes!"

"No!" then, the unexpected happened. They kissed! Everyone was shocked well except Aphrodite who ran out jumping for joy. "Well this is awkward…" Apollo mentioned. "I agree." The rest nodded. All the gods filled out except for Athena and Poseidon. What will Percy and Annabeth think?

A/N: Guys this is the end!:( But check out my new story Highschool gods! Please review for both stories and Please read the story Highschool for gods!

- Awesomeali5291


End file.
